


Bunny of My Dreams

by elaine



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-31
Updated: 2002-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair, spirit guides. just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny of My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a few stories where Blair is compared to the Energiser Bunny. I have a bad history with bunnies. I should have known it would end like this.

 

The loft was dark when Jim woke, but far from silent. Echoing in the large empty space was a dull thudding drumbeat, in a rhythm that sounded vaguely familiar, vaguely mysterious. Jim could almost feel the tension coiling within him at the sound. He slipped quietly out of bed and down the stairs, wondering if Sandburg had left one of his weird 'Earth music' CDs playing.

Nope. Not that. The stereo was completely powered off, and now that he was downstairs the beat had a direction. It was coming from Sandburg's room. Jim snarled under his breath, feeling unaccountably twitchy. It was more than just annoyance at his roommate's thoughtlessness, but he wasn't entirely sure what was causing it.

A soft brush of fur against his bare leg made Jim flinch and look down, but it was only his spirit guide. He stared into the green eyes for a moment and the twitchiness grew. The panther was upset. Its upper lip curled in a snarl and then it turned its head to stare at Sandburg's door.

"He woke you, too, huh?" Jim shared a look of understanding with the large beast and together they padded across to Sandburg's room.

The sound was definitely louder here, but the lights were off. It wasn't unheard of for Sandburg to fall asleep over his computer, or a pile of exam papers, but Jim couldn't remember Blair saying anything about deadlines, and shouldn't the lights be on if that was the case?

It was puzzling enough that Jim hesitated, instead of bursting in demanding that the grad student _do_ something about the noise. Almost unconsciously, he filtered out the drumbeat and extended his hearing. Whining. He heard whining. And the almost subliminal snarls of a very pissed off panther spirit guide.

There was something else too. Jim strained to distinguish it from the other noises so he could work out what it was, but the sound defeated him. The best he could do was to categorise it as a kind of _bouncy_ sound... which made no sense at all. Worse, he couldn't hear Blair in there at all. Not his breathing, not the snorty little sounds he sometimes made in his sleep. Not his _heartbeat_!

Jim burst through the door, in a state just short of panic, and stopped as suddenly as if he'd run into a brick wall.

There was a bunny in Blair's room. Not a rabbit. A bunny. A large, pink bunny with dark glasses and a big drum strapped to its chest. Which explained the drumbeat, Jim supposed, but not much else.

The bunny stopped its bouncy, almost dance-like shuffle and stared at him in surprise. It didn't stop drumming though. Ignoring this nightmarish vision for the moment, Jim looked around the room for Blair.

He wasn't there, but his spirit guide was. The wolf was sitting in the darkest corner of Blair's room, head hanging low over its paws, and whining softly under its breath. It was the most pathetic whine Jim had ever heard. Beside him, the panther growled softly, then stalked across the room, snarling threateningly at the bunny on the way, to sit beside the despondent wolf.

Jim blinked in surprise as the panther gently nuzzled the wolf's cheek. Then the two spirit guides turned identical accusatory stares on Jim as if demanding he _do_ something about this.

"What the hell is going _on_ here?" Since he was the only human in the room, he didn't exactly expect an answer, but to his surprise the bunny turned wide eyes on him and grinned perkily.

"Am I glad you're here, man. You gotta protect me." The bunny bounced in place a couple of times then started its shuffling rhythm again. "That wolf, it's out to get me. And I _don't_ like the way your panther's looking at me either, Jim."

" _Blair_?" Jim's jaw dropped. "Is that _you_?"

"Naw." The bunny sniggered a little. "I'm his new spirit guide." It hopped a little, but the drumbeat never hesitated. "But that wolf, he just doesn't want to accept it."

"I don't think my panther's any too pleased either." Jim rubbed the back of his head absently. "Maybe it'd be better if you just went back to wherever you came from. Blair doesn't need two spirit guides."

"Two? _Two_ spirit guides?" The bunny looked offended. "I'm _replacing_ the wolf, if you don't mind. Sheesh!"

"Actually, I do mind." Jim's voice was all but drowned out by a mournful howl from the wolf and a scream of pure rage from the panther. "And, more to the point, so do they."

"Too bad." The bunny sniffed huffily. "I'm here. Deal with it, man."

"We'll see about that." In spite of his fighting words, Jim hesitated. What could he do to evict a spirit guide anyway? Neither the wolf nor the panther seemed to be able to do anything, and Blair wasn't here to help. Maybe in the morning, he'd be able to think of something. Meanwhile... "It's three a.m., can you just stop with the drumming?"

"Nope. Sorry." The bunny spoke with casual insincerity. "It's what I do."

Jim's heart sank. It couldn't possibly mean... "Don't you _ever_ stop?"

The bunny smirked. "Nope. I just keep going, and going, and going, and going..."

The words faded into the rhythm of the drumbeat, echoing in Jim's head until it began to pound. He groaned and closed his eyes. Where was Blair? He needed Blair to make this nightmare end.

"Jim?" On cue, Blair's voice cut through the rhythmic beat of the drum.

Blair! His eyes flew open, then squinted shut at the brightness of the sunlight streaming in the windows. The drumbeat resolved into a sweet, familiar sound/sensation beneath his cheek. Blair's heartbeat. Jim sighed and rubbed his face against smooth skin and soft, coarse hair, all wonderfully scented with Essence of Blair.

"Jim, are you okay?" Blair's hand stoked up and down his back. "You were _whimpering_ , man."

"It was a nightmare." Jim shuddered and wrapped his arms around Blair's waist.

Instantly, Blair's arms were around him too. He felt Blair's breath on the top of his head and the brush of gentle lips. "Want to tell me about it, babe?"

Jim shook his head, burrowing deeper. "It was _horrible_..."

 

 

 


End file.
